1. Field
This disclosure pertains to personal flotation devices.
More particularly, this disclosure pertains to fully submersible flotation devices that allow for hands-free operation while the user sits upright and mostly submerged in the water.
2. Description of the Related Art
Personal flotation devices are extremely popular for recreational use in the water. However, these devices can be uncomfortable and difficult to use because they require the user to hold on to the device or otherwise restrict use of the user's hands, arms, and legs. Most devices also require the user to float on top of the water rather than having the majority of the user's body under the water.
Moreover, personal flotation devices can be difficult to transport because they are either have bulky foam pieces or require inflating. An additional problem is that in order to float, the devices are either made of a light fragile material such as foam that is subject to breaking, or a fragile inflatable casing that is subject to puncturing. Most of these devices also do not accommodate users of different sizes, weights and buoyancies.